


Come Here, Love

by inksie



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: There's only one person you can turn to when you're hurt.





	Come Here, Love

Lee had been there for you ever since you could remember, he had been your friend for more years than you cared to count, and although he was arrogant, full of pride, and maybe even incredibly big headed, if you ever had a problem, you knew you could go to him; which was why you were currently in his living room, sat on his sofa, wiping your snot-pouring nose on a coarse tissue he had gotten from the kitchen.

“Who. The. Fuck. Hurt. You?” Lee growled as he sat beside you, clenching his jaw; it was times like this when he wished he was more like the characters in his narratives, it was times like this when he wished he was a better person. “(Y/N), tell me what fucking bastard piece of shit hurt you.”

You couldn’t help but to crack a sad smile at that, at the fact that he was so protective over you, but it made sense when you considered the fact that everyone else had left him because he was so dedicated to his work… except you. No matter how arrogant or prideful or big headed Lee was, at the end of the day, he was there for you, he showing a different side to himself than he showed anyone else. You shook your head and shrugged, a single word leaving your lips, “asshole.”

In an instant, Lee knew who you were talking about, the person you had been seeing and loving, the person you had been giving your time and trust to, and although he tried to hide it, Lee had always been jealous of them and had always been distrustful toward them; he wanted to gloat and tell you how he was right but when he looked at your face and saw the tears streaming down your cheeks creating trenches of sadness, he knew now wasn’t the time. “For fuck’s sake… come here, love.”

He pulled you into a tight hug then, and kissed your forehead while rubbing your back, not minding that your tears were staining his crisp white shirt; as he held you, Lee felt a surge of protective instincts and yearning to make you his course through his veins like a falcon after a rabbit. He was too proud to admit it, but in the years Lee had known you, he had fallen for you, and although he wanted to show you and tell you and be with you, he knew that now wasn’t the time, and so, he suppressed the urge to do so, and settled on comforting you in your time of need. When you were better though, when you had moved on and picked up the pieces of your shattered soul and hurt heart, that’s when he would tell you… providing he had time and wasn’t writing a new narrative for Westworld.


End file.
